Simple Love
by Queen of Air and Darkness
Summary: PuckXMeghan. Prize for IronFeyFreak. "Robbie" and Meghan, just hanging. Pre-Nevernever. Little bits of fluff. Rated T because that's what all my stories are rated.


**A/N: So, to those of you who are reading my chapters-long fic CourtCrossed, you know that I promised anyone who could tell me what a glaistig was a oneshot, with the plot there choice. The person who answered my question and so won that prize was IronFeyFreak. She told me to write something with just Robbie and Meghan, before they went into the Nevernever. Well, I'm not really good at PuckXMeghan. And I didn't really have much of a plot to go on. So, this is fairly short. It's 874-words-short. But, IronFeyFreak, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Puck POV  
**

"Hey, Robbie. Come on in." Meghan Chase, the daughter of my king, held open the door to me, inviting me inside. If she knew who I really was, would she react the same way?

I pushed the thought away and stepped inside. "So, Meghan, ready for a Friday the 13th marathon? As long as you're able to deal with a little bit of scary."

She laughed, her blue eyes lighting up. "I think so. I just need to get Ethan to bed and the night will be ours." As if on cue, her three-year-old half-brother appeared, wrapping his arms around one of her legs. He watched me with solemn eyes, the same color as Meghan's.

"Say hi to Robbie, Ethan." Meghan said, putting a hand on his head. Ethan just stared. I knew he had the Sight. He saw me as I really was, right through my glamour, and no amount of kindness towards him or Meghan would change his fear of me. Not that that fear wasn't well founded. I was Robin Goodfellow. I was an old, powerful faery. And I was next to impossible to kill.

"Or not," Meghan said with a soft laugh. She gave me an apologetic shrug. "Come here, sport," she said, reaching down to pick up Ethan. "I'll bring him to bed and then we can get started, Rob." She called over her shoulder to me as she walked away.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute or two, waiting for her to come back. When she finally reappeared, she looked a little tired. "Sorry," she said as we walked into the kitchen to make the five bags of popcorn that would be necessary to finish this marathon. "Ethan had a little-kid moment."

"A little-kid moment?"

"Yeah," she sighed "He thinks there are monsters under the bed and in the closet and I have to get out the flashlight and show him there aren't."

Poor kid. He saw monsters - fey that seemed like monsters to him, but still - and no one believed him. Meghan turned back around with the bags of popped popcorn, and I helped her pour them into a bucket she kept for times like this. We made our way into the TV room, and she put in the first DVD, knowing from past times that I wouldn't do it. Though she didn't know _why_… and I made sure she never thought to ask.

I didn't watch the movie. She was more interesting that anything on the screen. Even at only fifteen, her beauty was becoming evident, in the gracefulness of her limbs and the angles of her face, sharper than most humans. Her hair was long and shimmered when the light caught it correctly, and I was certain it would be soft if I was allowed to touch it. And her eyes… those beautiful blue eyes which I could lose myself in. They shined with an inner light, attracting like a moth to a flame.

_She's mortal. _I reminded myself harshly. _She'll be dead and gone in the blink of an eye. _I didn't want to have these feelings for her. I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I entered a romantic relationship with her without her even knowing my real identity. And that was a moot point, considering her father and my king would not let us have such a relationship. I was supposed to be her protector, and that was all.

As it grew later into the night, her posture become more relaxed, she moved back into the couch at first, but soon brought her knees to her chest. Eventually, her eyelids began to droop and she laid her head on my shoulder. Breathing slowly, I reached out and laid my arm around her shoulders. She mumbled something and moved even closer, so our bodies were pressed tight together. I tried to keep my breathing steady as she rested, her head now against my chest.

When the credits of the last film rolled, I expected her to get up and shut it off, to say good-bye to me and go upstairs and sleep. When she didn't I looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was deep and steady. "Meghan?" I said softly. All I got in reply was a small snore. I smiled to myself and shifted, picking her up in my arms, one arm underneath her knees, the other supporting her upper back. I cradled her to my chest, walking up to her bedroom and setting her down on the bed, tucking in the covers around her. I allowed myself to stoke her hair, once. It _was _soft. Hesitantly, I allowed myself to run a finger over her cheek, the slope of her nose. And then, lightly, a thumb over her lips.

I wanted to kiss her right then. I wanted to hold her and kiss her and climb in next to her in her bed, sleeping - in the most innocent sense of the word - beside her till dawn.

I would do anything for her - Oberon's orders be damned. Because I loved her. And I wasn't going to let anything - or anyone - get in the way of that.


End file.
